


The Date

by silasfinch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A first date AU





	The Date

The thing to do, it seems to me, is to prepare yourself so you can be a rainbow in somebody else's cloud. Somebody who may not look like you. May not call God the same name you call God - if they call God at all. I may not dance your dances or speak your language. But be a blessing to somebody. That's what I think. Maya Angnou – American Poet and Activist

For one of the few times in her adult life, Michael Burnham lacks a reference point or a clear objective.

She wants this evening to go well. This event feels unlike any other embassy ball in the past, by her count she attends dozens as a ward of the house of Sarek. However not as an escort of Philippa Gregeou, this feels like a shift in her life.

However, the anthropologist lacks a useful framework on how to achieve this goal of a successful evening. The suggestions made by her friends were well-meaning but not constructive; fortunately, Philippa is adverse to grand public displays and has no particular attachment to candles or exclusive ‘Pleasure Resorts’. The crew still sees their beloved captain as indestructible, even more so since she survived the first encounter with T'Kuvma and his supporters. In some ways, this faith is a touching sentiment.

This hero worship underestimates the psychological toll of the experience, the nightmares and the self-doubt. Sarek expresses a similar discomfort with the title(s) he claims for his unique role in negotiating diplomatic solutions Michael has a profound appreciation for the pain the older woman is subject to; their mutual insomnia is one of the first aspects that makes them consider their relationship differently. Many hours spend over tea and debates over the subtler points of Vulcan Philosophy.

Philippa agrees that the logical thing to do hold off any further discussion of their relationship until she retires, claiming that she is far too old to contend with the regulations for the sake of three more months. Michael does not want to place any of her Captain's legacy in question even if such a relationship is a comparatively minor scandal.

"If I am to pursue this Number One, I want to enjoy it without teasing and gossip mongering whenever we are at Starfleet Headquarters."

"I am the subject of gossip wherever I reside Captain, but there is logic in what you propose. If nothing else it gives Commander Saru one less thing to resent me for."

A lot can happen in three standard months.

The discussion made mostly on a whim saves them both considerable grief with the Starfleet Command officials. Philippa is practical by nature and begins the process of handing over command in a formal way, complete with a small promotion ceremony and a recognition in the chain of leadership in the logs, even if the crew differs to their former Captain by default. They are operating in something of a trial period, however technically speaking when Michael forces the manoeuvre she is in command. Therefore the rules of mutiny do not apply, even if the ward of Vulcan is willing to accept such consequences, Philippa refuses to deviate from the narrative.

Theoretically, the two have plenty of time to consider the start of their relationship.

Of course, consideration is a relative term. In the chaos of the Battle of Binary Stars and Michael's desperate 'Vulcan Hello" leaves little time for considering such luxuries as romantic feelings. The staggering loss of life and the potential threat to the words of the Federation take priority over everything else.

Philippa’s rehabitation is long and slow, the wounds become infected at an alarming rate, despite the best efforts of the medical teams. Fortunately Michael is beside no mater how difficult or vile she becomes.

***

Philippa Gregeou wills herself not to feel self-conscious and afraid.

Gaining control of her emotions is far more difficult than it has been previously, even during the most challenging missions or diplomatic sessions. The doctors keep repeating that she is adjusting well and the psychological damage will heal as slowly as the physical ones. Afterall, the Klingons are just as proficient at creating mental scares as they are tearing flesh. 'Choose your pain', and its accompanying philosophy has many variations.

On the face of it this is a simple event to celebrate the opening of a new embassy on Betazoid. Invitations happen monthly. Not much changes when she retired as an injured war vetren. 

In reality she is going on her first official date with Michael. A woman she has secretly loved for years. It is an enthralling but nerve wracking notion that has her reverting back to the jitters of an cadet on first mission.

***

They are a making a statement as a couple this evening.

Of course, it is a mostly unnecessary statement, the most important people in their lives know about the new relationship. Starfleet command is fully aware, and there are changes in the appropriate personnel files, not that such things are overly relevant in times of war and destruction. Many relationship protocols are no longer in effect as people find comfort where they can. However, they are both rule-following by temperament so sneaking around was never an opinion.

However this is an official statement with people who do not know them. The media will be in attendance taking photos, making comments. She has no other purpose but to being Michael’s date.

Philippa is a confidant person, never when given to self doubt or body image issues, even if she is ageing with a younger lover.It is hard to stay cheerful with scars and spasms. Her proud posture is sagging, and the limp is a preeminent fixture.

Michael spends hours helping her regain her strength, working with the hospital staff and preforming every task imaginable. All this while arguing that her feelings remain unchanged. If anything, they seem to strengthen with each passing day.

All without them having an official first date in public.

She straightens an imaginary crease in her dress and fixing a stray curl. Her lean frame is slowly regaining its strength and form. However, the damage is clear. She feels the phantom blade when she moves the wrong way.

This is going to be a test in more than one way. She wants to make Michael proud and ease the almost permanent worry lines on her youthful features.

***

Michael insists on doing their evening together correctly.

Where a foster child of Vulcan gets such notions of priority is a mystery. Philippa knows that is unlikely to be from either the practical Grayson Family or friends in the fleet. These courting rituals are unique blends of both cultures with Michael's particular contributions. This experience is a metaphor for exactly the kind of evolution that she strove for when first welcoming Michael aboard years ago.

Apparent correct means that Michael escorts her at every step of their journey and presents a small box of her favourite tea as a gift.

"I refuse to needlessly destroy the reproductive cycle of a germinating plant to bring you fresh flowers, and the replicated versions seem pointless" she explains with a half shrug.

"Tea is a much more practical gift" her date agrees with a delighted laugh.

If she weren't so concerned about messing up careful makeup, Philippa would have kissed her for such an adorable explanation and gesture. People who thought Vulcans lacked a sense of romance didn't listen hard enough.

"Would it be too forward of me to suggest we can share a cup tonight?

Michael blinks at her curiously.

"Are we following some human courtship timeframe that prohibits such an action in the evening?" the question is genuine and Michael may be taking careful mean notes

"For once I think we are following no timetable but our own"

***

Philippa is a beautiful woman.

Michael knew this to be true long before she ever developed romantic feelings for the older woman. There are no genuinely objective measures for beauty, though bizarrely scientists try to do so sporadically throughout the centuries, pointlessly in the opinion of Vulcan scholars. There were too many individual factors at play for this to be a worthwhile exercise. Besides which other factors were more valuable to calculate.

Tonight she understands the human definition of the term. The vocabulary refuses to come as they stand in the doorway.

Philippa chooses to dress in a traditional Malaysian costume that she keeps for special occasions, a few concessions made to practicality and also sensitive skin. Her hair is in an intricate style that displays her long neck and high cheekbones. Family bracelets are on her wrist, and her earrings glint in the evening light.

Michael feels underdressed in formal but typically understated Vulcan evening dress with personal accessories.

Philippa seems to approve as she trails her fingers down the seave a smallsmile on her lips.

***

Today is a family reunion of a kind.

Sarek is an old friend of when of the delegates tonight and received an invite to the embassy opening as a mark of respect, besides Amanda enjoys any excuse to reunite with her family. The couple is a veteran of the diplomatic circuit, especially when old alliances are such a priority in time the lead up to the war, these functions form a higher purpose.

Michael stops in front of her foster parents and greets them formally in Vulcan, though softening slightly when regards Amanda, complimenting her on the new dress and the earrings that she and Spock brought for her last birthday.

"You are looking well Michael."

They are strolling towards the ballroom slowly.

Philippa finds herself in step with Sarek who is consciously adjusting his actions to her slight limp and obvious pain, it cannot be overly comfort given his tall frame, but he does not comment. They are silent leaving the conversation with their partners who are exchanging notes on their latest academics projects and teaching opportunties. Michael is submitting a piece for peer revision and wants her mother's insight on the conclusion.

"Thank you for your support in these last few months, Sarek," Philippa says softly not sure where the compliment comes from but meaning it regardless.

Sarek tilts his head, in a gesture that Michael copies when human behaviour is especially confusing or illogical.

"I am unaware of any specific that I have rendered specifically in that time frame beyond my standard obligations that do not require gratitude, Miss Gregeou "

Philippa regards him steadily

“I know that my relationship with Michael is a surprising turn of events”

“You make her happy, that is my strongest desire. Michael’s judgement is sound. Parents do not comment on the choices of adult children, especially in regards to relationship choices”

***

Michael is holding her hand.

Philippa finds this notion oddly thrilling.

It is not entirely for romantic reasons. Michael is acutely aware that he partner is not yet comfortable in crowds and needs a show of support. Besides refusing a cane for the evening means she needs additional help at times. It is inconspicuous as all other couples and groups are doing the same in time to the music, a broad variety of outfits on display. 

Betazoids and Vulcans are both telepathic races, the mechanisms, societal approaches and underlying approaches vary greatly, but the principle remains. Each species recognises the profound intimacy of clasping hands. It is such a small gesture from a human perspective, but they are given different appreciation and recognition in this company.

She is shocked when a senior musician offers to write a song about her 'Imanzi' and her beautiful features. The uniquely Betazoid term is something akin to soulmate and Philippa is caught between flattery and embarrassment.

Sarek and Lady Amanda do not comment on the gesture, but Philippa catches them exchange a brief look. She wonders if they approve and laughs at herself for the thought, she hasn't fretted over a parents approval in decades.

"He offers to write a sonnet about our 'forbidden love' everytime we attend these things. He is harmless enough, just a romantic soul." Amanda confides with a laugh as the quartet walks way.

"Hardly an accurate term when we married 17.567 years ago and had two adult children with relationships of their own" Sarek agrees drily.

It is still surreal to be joking with two legendary figures. Their easy acceptance means allot given how conservative the Vulcan Council is when it comes to scandal.

Philippa is adamant that she will dance.

Michael is indifferent to the art form and says so repeatedly to spare Philippa the embarrassment of attempting something she once enjoyed and failing. In truth, the younger woman cannot remember a time she has experienced a function more, quietly conversing in the corner or catching up with Sarek and Amanda on the latest developments at home. If this is the pinnacle of the evening than the effort is well worth it.

"I am not indifferent to dancing; our host has such an innate sense of rhythm it would be a shame not to appreciate the music" Philippa reasons with a smile.

Michael automatically begins calculating the safest area for them to join in, perhaps the far right corner of the embassy ballroom space. Philippa is healing well, but tonight she is pushing her regenerating limbs to the limit. The former captain adamantly refuses the great pain, and without them, her nerves are often on fire, the renowned Klingon Battle Axe is inflicting damage even now, having a coating of some unknown toxin.

"Miss Burnham, will you dance with me?"

Michael cannot deney such a simple request not when it means so much. They compromise and wait for a slower song with a basic step routine. The song is meant for lovers and Philippa draws them close together. In truth they are swaying more than moving but it is still a beautiful moment.

***

They kiss for the first time the rain, which isn't as romantic as it was in the holovids. Michael needs better source material for human courtship rituals; they are amusing but not practical in any sense. Furthermore, she has enough experience on Vulcan not to trust the weather forecast. Inclement weather is fast, brutal to all in its path and often deadly. 

For one thing, these are unseasonable storms on Betazoid Prime. The weather patterns are creating no small amount of anxiety amongst the climate scientists. The lifeform anthropologist in her feels professional concern for the delicate ecology that is under threat, especially the towering trees that Betazoid methodology revere so much. She spent close to an hour in a fascinating discussion with the botanist husband of an ambassador who is working to overcome the damage.

On a more practical level, it makes her plans for their romantic stroll in the expansive embassy grounds a poor choice. Their light travel clocks were no much for the downpour. They take shelter in under the branches of one of the aforementioned tree canopies in the vain hope the down power will cease enough to enable them to get back at a sedate pace. Michael tries to judge the weather but she is more familiar with desert storms than the wet variety. Her companion refuses to summon a ground car even if It would be more practical given the hour.

Philippa is laughing in delight even as the cold raindrops break through the meagre protection and makes short of her hairstyle and makeup.

“I fail to see an adequate reason for amusement, Philippa. I calculate that we could be in this predicament for at least 15.78 standard minutes and those are if the conditions remain stable” Michael says with more than a trace of annoyance”

“Do you have any idea how long it has been since I did anything this spontaneous? Even before my organs were helpful rearranged?” the other woman replies with a smile.

“Humans have strange definitions of spontaneity” Michael begins with an arched eyebrow. “This is more the result of poor timing than any active decision making”

Philippa cups her check with icy fingers, sensing that Michael is about to start blaming herself for not planning for this eventuality.

Her former first officer holds herself to dauntingly high standards when safety is concerned, including memorising the schematics of the building for possible escape routes.

“Stay here with me Michael, no more calculating the odds of lightening strikes. This is the best first date I’ve ever had”

“Your parameters for success require adjustment in that case”

Headless of the damp and the strain on her joint Philippa pulls the younger woman down to the ground so that they are laying side by side. Betazoid’s triple moons shinning between the leaves. The M Class planet is similar to Earth in its fundamental structure with the exception of different gravity compounds and far greater geological diversity.

“I have limited experience of laying down in inclement weather. Since you insist on staying here, what would you like to do?”

“See shapes in the leaves and whisper our hopes for the future”

Michael blinks at the suggestionbut dutifully studies the canopy for patterns and features that may be noteworthy.

“Considering I didn’t expect to have a future in any form, every moment we spent together is precious. Whatever the circumstances” Philippa confesses quietly.

“There is no one else I would lie in a rainstorm with nor create fictitious shapes in plant life”

They are silent for several minutes. Philippa resting her head on Michael’s shoulder listening to the sounds of the rain.

“Are you attached to a Vulcan timetable for courtship?” Philippa asks gently.

“There is no such timeframe to observe”

“Good”

Philippa leans over and kisses Michael gently on the lips, her long hair falling around them. Michael freezes for a second before returning the gesture with enthusiasm. She automatically shifts so that Philippa can recline in a more comfortable position. The older woman does not seem inclined to move anytime soon.

Perhaps the authors and artists have it right after all.


End file.
